


Beer and Wings

by Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers (writingfanfic)



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers
Summary: For the prompt: 'Could you do a one shot where I like Q and he likes me back but both of us are too shy to make a move and the others notice and set us up on a blind date? . Also can Joe be my bestie that I confide in?'Sure can. Q is useless but so are you so that's okay.





	Beer and Wings

“I might go.”

“You should,” Q grins, and you shrug, looking down at the table.

“I’ve never cosplayed.”

“You don’t have to. But… if you feel insecure, we can both go dressed up. I can be fat Batman. It’s my favourite disguise.” You roll your eyes and smile, and he shrugs. “I just thought… it sounded like your kind of thing.”

“There’s a few people I like there. Maybe I will,” you laugh, and he shrugs, before checking his watch and standing up. “You gotta go?”

“I gotta go. But… uh, you’re comin’ to filming tomorrow, right?” he asks, and you nod. “Hell yeah. We’ll talk about tickets then? If that’s cool. I mean… you know.” You nod, and he waves awkwardly, before leaving, crossing paths with Joe and Sal in the doorway.

“Hey, (Y/N)!” Joe sits opposite you, and you smile. “Thanks for showin’ up today. Don’t know what we’d have done without you steppin’ in.” You shrug. You’re not just here to moon over Q - _not that you are_ \- you think, carefully, but so you can act as a runner. You get work experience, they get help when someone drops out ill. It’s perfect, and you’re union, so nobody can argue. You just happen to have become good friends with the guys.

“No problem. It’s all work experience.” You grin. “I have a role as a runner on a reality TV show for two weeks starting next week. Can’t tell you which one it is, but it rhymes with _Hairy Winger_.” He snorts, and Sal rolls his eyes.

“You wanna drink? I am gonna make a drink.” He makes his way over to the kitchen that takes up the other half of the rec room, and Joe leans in.

“You still pinin’ over Q?”

“He invited me to a con! Is that…” You shrug.

“C’mon. He’s invited _me_ to a con. You gotta just ask him.” He folds his arms. “Not that I’m playin’ it down or nothin’, but you gotta just _do it_. Like… uh… what’s his name. Shia Labeouf.” You snort, and he grins. “Fuck yeah, I know what memes are. Fear me.”

“I just… I can’t.” You shrug, and sigh. “I’m scared. He’s not exactly great at relationships, is he?”

“Ya never know ‘til ya find out,” Joe says, and Sal comes back over, drinking his coffee. “Where’s mine?!”

“Try asking for one,” Sal says, and as they bicker, you sigh. You know Q didn’t mean anything by it… _damn_.

* * *

 

“ _No, no, you’re comin’ for this drink…!_ ”

“Joseph Anthony Gatto-”

“ _You are not my mom, do not dare use my full name, it’s forbidden_.” He laughs. “ _You are gonna meet me. Right now._ ”

You look at your watch. It’s Saturday. It’s only 5pm… you sigh. You’ll have a coke and go home. _Maybe Q will turn up?_

“Okay. Fine. Does Bessy know about you propositioning younger women?” you snark, and he cackles.

“ _She’s with me right now._ ” You grin. That’ll be nice. He gives you directions - it’s somewhere you’ve been with them before, and it’s a nice, fairly quiet place, a sports-bar-kinda place that does wings and beer. You’re already out, so you might as well join them all for a drink…

As you enter the bar, hanging up, you look around - you can’t see Joe, but you can… you can see Q, and you sit down, grinning at him.

“Oh, hey. Didn’t know you’d be here,” he smiles. “Joey said they’d meet us…” His phone rings, and he answers. “Y’ellope.” His brow furrows, and he places the phone in the middle of the table, and presses the speaker button. “Okay, you’re on-”

“ _Okay, you idiots. You two are fucking crazy about each other. Sal’s had to listen to you, Q, bitching about how into (Y/N) you are, and (Y/N), if I walk into a room to see you all puppy-dog-eyes about Q again, I’m gonna lose my goddamn mind._ ” Joe is laughing as he speaks, and you feel your cheeks flood red - you look up, and Q looks like a bearded tomato. “ _So here ya go. Goddamn it, order some food and talk it out. We love you._ ”

“ _Use protection!_ ” comes Sal’s yell in the background, and then the phone hangs up. You take a deep breath, and Q exhales slowly.

“Now, this is fuckin’ awkward. Is that true?” he asks, and you nod.

“Pr- _etty_ much.” You look at the table, teeth gritted. “Uh…”

“Yeah, yeah. I, uh… mentioned to Sally. I didn’t _bitch_. I’m kinda offended.” He shrugs. “So… uh… like… we both like each other.” He shakes his head. “I sorta… wanted a chance to tell you myself. Maybe.”

“Same. I feel a bit…” You shrug, and then smile at him. “Rushed. But… like…” He shakes his head again. “Uh… okay. You wanna get a beer and wings? And sort this out?”

“…yeah,” he says, after a moment, and smiles a little. “That sounds… good.”


End file.
